


Coffee and Art

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: When Aaron Hotchner takes your coffee at a local coffee shop you chase him down.





	1. Chapter 1

“Um sir? Hey!” You call chasing after the dark haired man. Not knowing his name on a busy morning street isn’t helping. His name, oh! His cup! You spin it and find the hastily scrawled name. “Aaron!” You call and sure enough he turns around and his eyes meet yours in confusion. Hurrying through the crowd you reach him. He’s a handsome man. He has these intense hazel eyes that you can tell have seen shit but are still looking for the good in the world.   
“I-I think you took my coffee.” You say quietly, suddenly a bit overwhelmed by how close you’re standing to him. Men like him don’t typically see you and you’ve got a feeling that this particular man doesn’t miss much.   
“I’m sorry, what?” He asks and his voice is rich, like what you think dark chocolate would sound like if it had a voice.   
“I’m pretty sure our coffees got mixed up. Unless your name is Sharon. Then I spent three blocks chasing down the wrong guy like an idiot.” You say gesturing at your name on the cup in his hand with the one in yours. He turns it and you see the surprise on his face.   
“No. My name isn’t Sharon.” He passes you the cup and you give him his.   
“You didn’t drink out of it did you?” You ask peering at the lid.   
“No.” He’s staring at your hand for some weird reason. Oh yea, you’ve got paint along all of your fingernails. “Did you drink mine?”  
“If I say yes will you let me get you another one sometime?” You flirt, where the hell did that come from? To your relief he laughs softly.   
“Only if you’d let me buy. It was my fault.”  
“Same time tomorrow?”  
“As long as work doesn’t take me out of town. Here.” He digs a business card out of his briefcase. You didn’t expect it to say FBI. He doesn’t seem the type. “Text my cell so I can get your number. I’ll let you know if things change. Otherwise I’ll see you there.”   
“Sounds good.” You smile softly up at him, God he’s handsome. “Hopefully I’ll see you tomorrow.” He smiles at you then you turn away and start for the studio.  
“Oh and Sharon?” You turn back to him, “I loved ‘A DC Night’. I’ve never quite been able to see the beauty of the bustle of night in this city like that.”  
“Oh. Wow. Thank you. If you’ve got time sometime I could show you what’s next in the collection.” You’re truly touched. You don’t expect that many FBI agents know who you are or your work. Although his card did say Behavioral Analysis Unit on it.   
“I’d love that.” He smiles then you nod your head and turn away from him for the second time. This time he doesn’t stop you but you feel his eyes on you for a while. When you next glance over your shoulder he’s gone but his business card is wrapped firmly between your fingers. You’ll be damned if you let go of it before you text him.   
Your assistant was never going to believe this.


	2. Chapter 2

It was impossible not to notice him when he came walking into the gallery. Most of the men here were thin, tall and gangly. Not to stereotype but when you looked around that’s what you saw. But he was muscle. He was power and grace and it made you want to paint what you felt about him, how he shifted the energy in the room and dialed your senses to about 100 out of 10.   
“Woah.” Your assistant, Kendra, mutters and you couldn’t agree more. “Who is that? Not a critic.”  
“That’s Aaron.” You breathe and she stares at you with her mouth open.   
“Shit.”  
“I know.”  
“He’s gorgeous.”  
“I know.”  
“He sees you.”  
“I know.”  
“Oh my god he’s coming over here.”  
“Kendra.” You say nudging her softly, “Could you get me a glass of wine? I seem to be out.” You ask with a smile as she takes your glass. “Thanks.” He’s only a few feet away now and you can’t pretend you don’t notice him. “Agent Hotchner.”  
“Aaron. Please.”   
“My apologies.” You give him a smile as Kendra slips a glass of wine into your hand as she passes by. “I’m glad you came.”  
“I wanted to see what you did this time. I liked your last show so much I didn’t want to miss it.”   
“Find anything you like?” You ask taking a sip of wine and gesturing to the gallery.   
“I have.” He says looking directly into your eyes. You can’t help the laugh that gurgles up.   
“Oh really?” You flirt and he grins.   
“Yep.”   
“What are you gonna do about it?” You challenge and he laughs.   
“Don’t worry about it.” He smirks and is about to say something else when an admirer comes up and interrupts your conversation. You lean in toward Aaron, the man you’re talking to clearly not understanding the issue of personal space. Aaron wraps an arm around you, his fingers lightly ghosting along your side. Your admirer doesn’t stay long, his eyes lingering on Aaron’s hand that’s wrapped itself around your waist.   
“I’m going to kiss you now.” He mutters into your ear. You turn your face toward him and as his lips descend on yours your eyes flutter closed. It’s a simple kiss, soft and sweet but damn does it rock you to your core. You smile softly at him when he pulls away and looks at you. “Please tell me you’re free for dinner.” He whispers.   
“I am.” You murmur back before kissing him again. “Can I show you my favorite piece?” He nods.


	3. Chapter 3

Six months. It’s been six months since he took your coffee, three since he’d come to your show and taken you to dinner at Zita’s. In those three wonderful months you still haven’t been able to convince him to let you draw him. His lines are so perfect, so pleasing to your eye but he’s still refusing.   
You need him to though, you need him to let you do this so that he can complete your next show. Heroes. The men and women of law enforcement, firefighters, and EMT’s. Your last set had been about PTSD in military. The paintings had sold extremely well, so well that you were able to donate a majority of the money right back to the men and women you’d been bringing awareness to.   
“Please Aaron.” You plead for what feels like the millionth time. This time though, you’ve got a plan.   
“I don’t know why you want to draw me so badly. Morgan is the one that people always flirt with.” He says not looking up from the file he’s reading.   
“Well I don’t love Morgan.” He looks at you then and studies your face.   
“Really?”  
“What?”  
“You’re going to drop the love bomb to get me to sit for a drawing?”   
“No. It’s honestly why I want to draw you and not Morgan. Aaron, I love you, I want to draw you.”  
“I don’t know. I just, I’m nothing special.”   
“You’re strong, smart, handsome and a good man.” He sighs and studies you. You stare back, you have noticed that he hasn’t said he loves you back.   
“Fine.” He says.   
“Wait really?” He laughs softly at your surprised expression.   
“Yes really.”   
“Aaron!” You cry happily as you wrap your arms around his neck. He pulls you into his lap looping his arm around your waist. He cups the back of your head with one big hand and guides your lips down to his.   
The kiss is slow, lazy almost as you relish the feeling of his lips on yours. His tongue slips into your mouth and brushes against yours. You pull away from him and look down at him. “What brought on this change of heart?”  
“I love you too.” He says simply before claiming your lips once more.


End file.
